


The Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Arima, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Root A, Rough Sex, Sadistic Urges, Self-Hatred, Spanking, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you see?” His footsteps were barely audible against silence.  “Arima…”  Once at his side the older man gazed up toward whatever had him so fixated.  In that moment, he responded lowly.  “The sky…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The underaged is brief and after the first break.  
> After the next break he is nineteen.

Yoshitoki/Arima

-

“What do you see?” His footsteps were barely audible against silence.  “Arima…”  Once at his side the older man gazed up toward whatever had him so fixated.  In that moment, he responded lowly.  “The sky…”

-year earlier-

Can you tell me all the shades of happiness before I choose the wrong ones? The bruises never got any lighter and the wounds never stopped gouging in ever deeper.  Acceptance was as distant as the sun.  It didn’t really matter though.  He could shoulder it all.

 Smother himself with a pain he could control.  Or simply let the memories sink in…

That’s the way he’d always played it before this man had found a way into his heart. This man that he knew he shouldn’t have these feelings for- but, he did.  Admiration, trust, and love.  It escalated all too fast for either of them to handle.  His mouth on Yoshitoki’s as the older man’s hands slipped along his slim hips.

The contact made him shiver, and had it been anyone else he would have probably pushed them away. However, this was his superior and the only man he’d ever felt he could trust.  So when hands guided him back against the mattress he obliged.  Mind fluttered with idle dark thoughts and it showed in the tension in his body. A rigidness that his lover eased with the tenderness of his touch.

Made suddenly aware of his safety he grabbed Yoshitoki by the collar and pulled him down into a vicious kiss that threatened to draw blood. A low chuckle escaped the older man’s lips when they parted.

“And here I was thinking that I’d take it easy on you.”

Kishou glared briefly before snaking fingers around the other man’s member through the fabric of his pants and giving it a rough squeeze.

“Who needs to take it easy on whom?”

Oh how that brought the heat to Yoshitoki’s blood.

-years later-

Their affair was boiling to a heated climax as Kishou continued to lose his connection to everyone around. Yoshitoki watched it all, and a dark corner of him relished it.  The subtle signs of his emotional suffering.  The sharp way he inhaled when he learned Taishi was to be wed soon or the brief shiver in his frame when he learned a former mentor had just died.  It was intoxicating; his lust for it all too cruel.

Nails digging deep enough into his gorgeous hips to draw ragged trails of blood. Thrusts brutal enough to draw faint moans of pain.  All too unkind.

A single stifled cry as the older man struck his ass and sent shocks of pleasure that joined with the rhythm of the vibrator tucked deep inside him. Gently he pushed thin blue locks away from his lover’s ear, and whispered.

“You’re far too beautiful from your own good.”

Turning up the setting he watched as his body jolted with the sudden increase. It caught Kishou off guard; he bit his lip to suppress the shrewd noise that threatened to soar from his lungs.  A thin trail of blood sprouted below his teeth.  Smirking menacingly Yoshitoki stuck him across the ass again before ripping the vibrator out without warning.  The scream that followed filled the hallow silence with a horrid promise for more and worse.

Entering him carefully he enjoyed how his lover’s entrance welcomed every inch of him.

-present-

Yoshitoki’s eyes traced over Arima’s lean physique. He wanted him so badly.  Wanted to have every part of him; wanted to own him entirely.  Wanted to tear him apart piece by piece.  He’d never thought of himself as a sadist but staring at this immaculate genius before him-  there was no chance that he wouldn’t defile every inch of him, again.


End file.
